


Сказ о котах и хвостах

by Tenar30



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cats, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenar30/pseuds/Tenar30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Поучительная история о том, как Спок и Боунс всегда остаются самими собой, а Кирк вовсе не смеется. Ни чуточки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказ о котах и хвостах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Thereby Hangs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99488) by [irrelevant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrelevant/pseuds/irrelevant). 



> **Примечания от автора:** Это флафф. Дурацкий ехидный флафф. Но ТОС может быть и флаффным, и дурацким, причем часто одновременно. Эти ребята бывали и в куда более смущающих ситуациях, чем та, что тут придумана; сдается мне, они мне дали бы повеселиться. Ну, может Боунс злобным бухтением и Спок поднятой бровью меня и допинали б до могилы, но капитан бы точно хохотал до колик. (И между прочим, я всю ответственность за этот фик возлагаю на TAS, который смотрела почти всю прошлую неделю.)  
>  **Примечания от переводчика:** В этом фике очень много игры слов, и не всё мне удалось перевести, увы. Пожалуй, самым далеким от оригинала оказался перевод названия — его я фактически выдумала заново. Авторское название — это сокращение от известной английской идиомы «and thereby hangs a tale», что значит «а я еще вот что знаю», «и это еще не всё», «а еще вот какая история есть». А идиома, в свою очередь — цитата из Шекспира, который обыгрывает звучание слов tale (история, рассказ) и tail (хвост). Автору фика как раз эта игра слов и нужна. Я бессильна столь же остроумно передать все слои значений, так что пусть будет хоть так.

Ло Ссейлт сказала, что через день всё пройдёт, и раз уж в мире метафизики она у себя дома, полагаю, придется ей поверить на слово. Ее же фокусы — кому и знать, как не ей.  
Хотя нет, в последнем я неправ. Не насчет знания — уверен, она знает. Но она не виновата в том, что Боунс и Спок временами не знают, когда им лучше рты вообще не открывать. Один видит слабое место и за него цапает, а другой тут же цапает за само желанье цапнуть. И вот пожалуйста — стою я себе, значит, посреди впечатляющего древнего храма на чужой планете в окружении каких-то разноцветных мурзиков. И тут Боунс изрекает чего-то там о сходстве ушей Спока и ушей этих мурзиков.  
Минус мех, разумеется.  
Спок есть Спок, он в накладе не остался. Что-то он там заметил о лексической валентности слов «острый» и «круглый» и об их сочетаемости со словами «ум» и «дурак» соответственно, а Боунс…  
короче, он это так просто не спустил. Он так и подкинулся, так и спустил на Спока всех собак. Только я начал подумывать положить конец этой ерундистике, пока она не вышла из-под контроля, как Ло Ссейлт — чье терпение, очевидно, было столь же кратким, как и пламенно-ирландские волосы — этак _глянула_. Я и рта раскрыть не успел, как на полу храма оказалось еще двое мурзиков.  
Спок был сине-зеленый. Боунс был… розовый. Я был на грани психоза — насколько вообще может психовать капитан звездолета, пытающийся удержать бразды правления. Я обернулся к Ло Ссейлт, широко развел руки в безмолвном вопросе, а она в ответ взглянула на меня — впечатляет, каким жутким может быть взгляд у женщины ростом от силы метра полтора, носящей что-то вроде джинсов и футболки.  
— Это Урок, — сказала она мне, и _для бестолочей-чужаков он стоит целой звездной системы_ , слышалось в ее тоне.  
— А он… — Я глянул вниз на своих офицеров. Спок являл собою почти точное подобие древне-египетской статуи. Боунс пытался съесть свой хвост. А может он его пытался вылизать… не сказать, чтоб это было чем-то лучше, но… о боже. Боунс. Хвост. Я в своей жизни вполне бы мог и обойтись без этих двух слов в одном контексте. — Этот урок… насовсем?  
 _Нет, скажи нет, ну пожалуйста…_  
— Да.  
У капитанов звездолетов нервы не сдают, я говорил уже? И хлюпнуть носом не дано им, нет. Они себя блюдут и не теряют уважения команды. Черт бы всё это драл.  
Ло Ссейлт, слишком безмятежная для женщины, только что превратившей двух мужчин в представителей семейства кошачьих, сказала:  
— Всякий Урок, если он твердо усвоен, остается навсегда. Форма Урока рассеется. Когда это солнце закончит свой путь, то, что было, будет вновь.  
Люблю я женщин. Очень люблю. К этой же я начал проникаться изрядной нелюбовью.  
— В своё время ты поймёшь, — сказала она и улыбнулась мне.  
Улыбкой, которая мастерски выходит вообще у всех на свет уродившихся жриц: исполненной этакой мистической благожелательности Праматери Всего и адской снисходительности. Вот та дамочка, от которой еще Боунс без ума был, с той летающей каменюки — как бишь ее звали? Загляденье как хороша, но уж очень… начальственна. Как-то не в моем вкусе. У нее была лучшая улыбка жрицы из всех, что я видел, но Ло Ссейлт дышала ей в спину.  
— Спасибо за содействие, мадам. Думаю, нам пора. — Доставая свой коммуникатор, я уточнил: — Вы уверены, что физические… проявления… полностью исчезнут? К концу одного из ваших дней?  
— Такова воля Госпожи.  
Она смотрела теперь на Спока и Боунса, не на меня, и как-то странно улыбалась. Не улыбкой жрицы на сей раз, а как-то по-другому. Доверия мне это не внушало.  
— Кирк Энтерпрайз, — сказал я в коммуникатор, и в ответ раздался голос Сулу:  
— Сулу слушает, Капитан.  
Я присел на корточки и протянул Боунсу руку. Он сразу же подошел, обнюхал кончики пальцев, а потом боднул меня головой в колено.  
— Поднимайте одного, мистер Сулу. Сообщите мистеру Кайлу.  
— Сэр. — У Сулу в голосе звучало беспокойство. — А как же доктор и мистер Спок?  
— Они целы-невредимы, — сказал я. Боунс прекратил обнюхивать мои форменные брюки и принялся на меня взбираться. — Или будут. Сообщение второму транспортеру, мистер Сулу. Это приказ.  
— Так точно, сэр. — Теперь в голосе у Сулу было только изумление. Боунс вскарабкался мне на правое плечо и теперь по спине переползал на левое; там он свесил передние лапы мне на грудь, а когтями задних впился в форменную рубашку. Спина у меня явно будет выглядеть как после схватки с сумартинским бенгатти.  
В отличие от Боунса, Спок сидел совершенно неподвижно и наблюдал за мной. Я попробовал было и ему протянуть руку так же, как Боунсу, но он на меня только моргнул. Между тем я уже слышал гул транспортера в ушах и ощущал характерное покалывание.  
— Пора идти, мистер Спок, — сказал я ему. Он опять моргнул, и только я подумал, что придется его подхватить, как он прыгнул прямо на меня. Я этого не ожидал и к тому же находился в неудобной позе. Нас поднимали, Спок был у меня, но я уже падал, и закончил свое падение на платформу транспортера, со всей силы грохнувшись на спину — со Споком на руках и Боунсом, обмотавшимся мне вокруг шеи и гнусно завывающем на ухо. Я почему-то был не удивлен узреть Сулу и Скотти, стоящими за пультом. Если главный инженер хочет работать в транспортаторской самолично, кто ему может запретить? В смысле, кроме меня.  
Наверняка это Сулу сдал меня Скотти; он самое большое трепло на корабле. Думаете, за сплетни заведомо в ответе старший офицер по связи? Ну уж нет, Ухура запросто обставит альдебаранского узкогуба по части умения держать рот на замке. А вот Сулу, похоже, не в состоянии держать его закрытым. Лицезрение нас со Споком и Боунсом в одной куче на платформе решению проблемы не никак не поспособствовало: челюсть его была где-то в районе коленей, и у Скотти состояние было немногим лучше.  
— Не будет ли кто-нибудь любезен, — сказал я, когда Боунс наконец выдернул свои когти из моей спины и плеч, — забрать с меня эту парочку?  
Спок взглянул на меня с видом оскорбленного достоинства и твердо уселся у меня на животе.  
— Я вызову сестру Чапел, — сказал Сулу. Он, надо полагать, подобрал наконец свою челюсть.  
— Вызывайте.  
Я опустил голову на платформу, а Боунс выбрал именно это мгновение, чтобы метнуться с моей груди к открытой двери.  
С воплями, которые мало чем уступали воплям Боунса, Сулу и Скотти бросились за ним. Мы со Споком остались лежать, где лежали, и наблюдали за представлением.  
— Уверен, что не хочешь присоединиться? — спросил я Спока. Он одарил меня еще одним оскорбленным взглядом, потом очень демонстративно встал, развернулся и сел ко мне спиной. Я предался созерцанию его хвоста. Хороший такой хвост, не хуже прочих. Синий. Пушистый. Я прикрыл глаза рукой и лежал, ждал, когда придет Чапел и избавит меня от всего этого. И перед моим мысленным взором нарисовалась Ло Ссейлт, безмятежная там в своём храме. И сдавалось мне, что если бы я прислушался как следует, то точно бы услышал, как она смеется надо мной.  
Это было в середине альфа-смены. Теперь уже подходит к концу бета, и я подумываю о возвращении на мостик, потому что если я просижу тут у себя в каюте еще хоть немного, пытаясь воспрепятствовать двум моим самым близким друзьям поубивать друг друга, то я могу это дело и бросить.  
Я пытался сплавить их Чапел, когда она объявилась в транспортаторской, и она их забрала. Полчаса спустя она вызвала меня в медотсек. Боунс каким-то образом умудрился вытянуть старинный стетоскоп из стенного шкафа у себя в кабинете. Он затащил его под кресло и отказывался вылезать. Спок сидел на рабочем месте младшей медсестры и сверлил несчастную взглядом.  
— Они пугают людей, сэр, — сказала мне Чапел. — Я бы их с удовольствием оставила, но…  
Да, но. В медотсеке должны быть созданы все условия для тех, кому нездоровится. Обстановку же в медотсеке, где главный врач, сидя под креслом, с рычанием грызет свой медицинский инструментарий, я бы не назвал оздоровляющей.  
После переезда Спока и Боунса в мою каюту, я заскочил к ботаникам в лабораторию и спросил, не приютят ли они ненадолго у себя в террариуме двух маленьких и совершенно безобидных зверушек. Мы почти все называем террариумом смоделированную биосферу, где ботанический и биологический отделы проводят свои великие эксперименты. Мой вопрос вызвал несколько панических взглядов и поток наукообразной тарабарщины — для меня тарабарщины, для них-то, надо думать, всё было ясно как апельсин. Суть ее, как стало мне понятно, сводилась к слову «нет». Так что у меня оставалась только одна последняя надежда.  
Я с глубоким уважением отношусь к лейтенанту Моро. Это чистая правда. Когда я говорил, что мы можем быть друзьями, я не шутил; эта женщина меня чертовски восхищает. Она просто кремень, что в этой вселенной, что в любой другой. Но, очевидно, даже ее крепость имеет пределы, судя по тому, что она не распахнула двери стазисной комнаты химического отдела для пары слегка инопланетных котиков. Еще одно категорическое нет. Я спросил:  
— Она что, сейчас занята?  
— Сэр, вы имеете хоть малейшее представление о том, как трудно избавиться от кошачьей шерсти?  
— Ну так воспользуйтесь биоочисткой, — подсказал я. — Спок так и делает. — Она сложила руки на груди и уставилась на меня, сузив глаза. — Ладно, — бросил я, уже сдавая позиции. — Я, знаете ли, мог это сделать и приказом.  
Но тогда Спок, наверное, месяц бы со мной не разговаривал. Он говорит, что командование ему не нужно, но в ту минуту, когда я вторгаюсь на его научную территорию, он приходит в раздражение галактических масштабов.  
— Капитан.  
Я обернулся к двери и опять взглянул на Моро.  
— Да, лейтенант?  
— Из чего вы сделаете кошачий туалет? — спросила она, и я понял, что всё может быть гораздо хуже, чем уже есть.  
В конечном итоге, я сдался и вызвал Лэндон. Она как правило сильна в таких критических ситуациях, которые выводят из строя офицеров рангом повыше, и она не подвела. Она добыла на складе коробку, какую-то абсорбирующую крошку у Моро, и так как была не на дежурстве, предложила посидеть со Споком и Боунсом до конца альфа-смены. Я поблагодарил ее и убрался оттуда со всей скоростью, какая была в рамках приличия. Прошла уже изрядная часть бета-смены, дело близилось к 21.00, когда я вернулся и ее отпустил; после того, как я утряс вопрос с опозданием с ее непосредственным начальством, она сбежала без оглядки. С тех пор я тут и сижу. Жду, когда мои друзья снова станут моими друзьями.  
Наверное, мне надо было лечь спать, но не думаю, что я уснул бы, даже если бы и попытался. К тому же на моей койке сидел Спок. Да и потом, можно подумать, что мне делать больше нечего. У меня, как и у любого командира, всегда найдется бумажная работа, которую можно и нужно сделать, вот этим я и пытаюсь заниматься. Но трудно сосредоточиться, когда краем глаза замечаешь, как главврач твоего корабля, прижавшись пузом к палубе, по-пластунски пробирается вперед, нацелившись на хвост твоего старшего помощника.  
Спок сидит на краю моей койки, подобрав под себя лапы, в классической кошачьей позе, которая всегда напоминала мне буханку хлеба. Боунс на палубе, более плоский, чем… чем один из тех плоских ништяков с Деневы. Они проиграли этот сценарий по крайней мере раз двадцать за последние три часа. Разворачивается он так: Боунс отправляется к отправной точке у входной двери. Он распластывается по полу, пока и в самом деле не становится похож на одну из тех тварей-мозговых клеток. Спок не делает ничего, что мне было бы заметно — он просто сидит на самом краю кровати. А хвост его при этом — очень существенная деталь — свешивается вниз.  
Так вот, значит, Спок у нас на краю койки, а Боунс, извиваясь, ползет к нему через всю комнату. Вы не поверите, сколько времени у него на это уходит. Иногда он останавливается, без всякой видимой причины. Тогда Спок дергает хвостом, совсем слегка, и Боунс издает низкое, утробное урчание, и снова принимается ползти. Когда он наконец добирается до кровати, то ничего не делает. Только сидит рядом со споковским хвостом. Смотрит, как тот подергивается.  
Когда я наблюдал всё это в первый раз, мне к тому времени, как Боунс подобрался к койке, хотелось завопить: «Ну хочешь укусить — так кусай уже, ради бога!» Но я таки сдержался. И через несколько минут был этому только рад. Надо просто смотреть дальше. Если не смотреть, то упустишь момент, когда хвост Спока взлетает вверх и вбок. Упустишь, как взмывает за ним Боунс.  
Заканчивается это всегда одинаково. Раньше, чем Боунс успевает приземлиться на койку, Спок уже подбирает хвост под себя и для верности придавливает кончик лапой, чтобы тот не дергался. Тут на то место, где уже нет хвоста, приземляется Боунс и впивается в Спока взглядом. Правда, всего на несколько секунд, а потом усаживается в позе египетской статуи, несколько раз облизывает лапу, затем встает и спрыгивает с кровати — со стороны, противоположной той, на которой сидит Спок. Он неторопливым шагом отходит к входной двери и усаживается там в точно такой же буханочной позе, что и Спок.  
Пять, может десять минут спустя — точно не уверен — Спок свешивает хвост с края койки. И всё повторяется сначала, и еще раз повторяется, и еще, пока вот уже в который раз Боунс вновь не замирает у споковского хвоста.  
Я бросаю свою затею с документами; в этой смене их всё равно уже больше не будет.  
— Компьютер, закончить работу.  
Я слушаю, как стихает гул компьютера, как можно тише отодвигаю кресло, и когда нахожу место, где ничто не загораживает мне вид, сажусь, откинувшись на спинку, и смотрю.  
Мах хвостом происходит точно так же, как и всегда. На сей раз, однако, действо разворачивается по-другому. Вместо того чтобы броситься на хвост Спока, Боунс бросается на него самого. Спок что-то делает, мне не разобрать что, и Боунс, мелькнув головой и задними лапами над Споком, оказывается на койке на спине, задрав все четыре лапы в воздух. Я почти жду, что Спок спрыгнет и найдет себе какое-нибудь другое место. Вместо этого он взмахивает хвостом у Боунса перед носом. Боунс перекатывается на бок и бросается в атаку.  
Манера ведения боя… не такая, как я ожидал. Спок так и сидит, как просидел предыдущие три часа, и единственное, что движется — это его хвост. Он даже не смотрит на Боунса, но, похоже, знает, когда тот собирается его цапнуть, и почти всегда ухитряется ускользнуть. Несколько раз Боунс и в самом деле ловит споков хвост, но немедленно его отпускает. Вот тут-то я и понимаю, что они не дерутся и не стараются друг друга раздражить. Они играют. Спок и Боунс. Играют. И я только что понял кое-что еще. То, что должен был понять давным-давно. То, чем они занимаются сейчас — это кошачий вариант того, чем они занимаются каждый день, будучи людьми. Я начинаю думать, что Урок Ло Ссейлт был предназначен скорее для меня, чем для Боунса со Споком.  
Я хочу, чтобы ко мне вернулись мой первый помощник и мой главный врач. Более того — я хочу, чтобы ко мне вернулись мои друзья. Но хочу не настолько отчаянно, чтобы не позавидовать этой странной однодневной увольнительной. Спок берет отпуск так редко, что не довольны ни Боунс, ни я; думаю, Боунс согласился бы, что это лучший способ дать ему передышку. Да Боунс и сам-то хорош. Отказывается от отпуска не реже, чем я, то есть в трех случаях их четырех. Им это обоим на пользу.  
Я опять бросаю взгляд на кровать. Они в основном прекратили возню. Боунс в последний раз без энтузиазма покушается на споков хвост, а потом, вяло потоптавшись вокруг себя, вытягивается головой в сторону Спока. Тот сначала не делает ничего. Дыхание Боунса становится медленным и ровным; он спит. Медленно, Спок оседает и укладывается ближе к соседу. Его подбородок покоится почти что у Боунса на лапе, а живот изгибается вокруг маккоевской спины. Они лежат там как две сцепившиеся вместе запятые, соединившись, словно они для этого и были предназначены, и на секунду — только на секунду — я хочу быть там с ними. Какого бы цвета… нет. Нет, я не хочу знать. Но думаю, что внизу, там, у себя в храме, Ло Ссейлт улыбается.  
Никакой серьезной необходимости оставаться здесь у меня нет, Боунс со Споком обойдутся и без меня. На мостике команду бета-смены вот-вот должна сменить гамма-смена. Самое время — неважно, на какое время выпадает самое время — как всегда нагрянуть с неожиданной инспекцией. Я встаю.  
— Свет на одну четверть.  
И как можно тише иду к двери. Она скользит вбок; я, прежде чем выйти, оглядываюсь на своих друзей, пушистой кучей спящих на кровати. Боунс муслячит споково ухо. О _боже_. Я отдергиваю голову так быстро, что в шее что-то хрясает, и сбегаю, пока не начал хохотать. Подозреваю, что если начну, то остановиться уже не смогу, а с учетом уже вышедших из строя Спока и Боунса, это может плохо кончиться. И так-то члены команды бросают на меня какие-то странные взгляды, пока я иду к турболифту. Какое счастье, что никаких других пассажиров в нем нет, и когда двери за мной закрываются, я могу больше не беспокоиться о необходимости сохранять лицо.  
Лифт гудит вокруг меня и под ногами. На мгновение у меня перед глазами встают Боунс и Спок, лежащие на моей кровати; если Ло Ссейлт не водила меня за нос, они скоро должны измениться обратно. Мне приходит в голову, что надо было перед уходом отнести их в разные каюты. Если они вернутся в свой нормальный вид там и такими, как сейчас… черт. А я даже не спросил, переживет ли их одежда эти мотания туда-сюда. Нужно развернуть лифт, вернуться на пятую палубу и всё исправить. Я открываю рот, чтобы дать компьютеру новый приказ… и опять закрываю. Я не вернусь, по крайней мере сейчас. Не самый лучший поступок с моей стороны, но я вообще не очень-то хороший парень. Единственное, о чем я жалею — это о том, что, наверное, пропущу, как клочки полетят по закоулочкам.  
Погодите-ка минутку.  
Я ставлю лифт на паузу и тыкаю большим пальцем в интерком.  
— Кирк службе безопасности. Мистер Джотто, приём.  
— Джотто слушает, — отвечает глава моей службы безопасности. Я улыбаюсь, хотя он и не может меня видеть.  
— Активируйте видео-наблюдение в моей каюте. Доступ только для меня, конечно.  
Его так и подмывает задать вопрос, но он не задаст. Он мастер в своем деле.  
— Так точно, сэр, — отвечает он, и сдается мне, что я слышу улыбку в его голосе.  
— Спасибо, Грэг, — говорю я, и моя собственная улыбка становится шире. — Конец связи.  
Век живи — век учись.


End file.
